Amster Green
by EmbersofMemories
Summary: Bradley's (first) proposal to LB


We stand just adjoining to my office at spectrum. Through a tunnel opened by a secret switch behind our photo at Disneyland. Concealed within a concealed room. Bradley planned this, asked me to meet him here. The avenue is lit by candles that process as far as I can see. He designed these tunnels for our use, I don't yet know where they all lead. This I expected , but the candles, the candles are very new, very unpredicted. Very ... romantic. He's planned this, he's up to something.

'Okay Bradley, what's all this about? The candles? Come on Baker what's the deal? Some kind of anniversary I forgot about?' I say jokingly punching him lightly in the arm. He laughs and beams his perfect million dollar smile at me. He puts his arms around me

And I shuffle closer to him.

'You don't like candles, is that it?' He jokes but I see a hint of seriousness in his tone.

'Sorry my love, yes I love them, it's just I'm confused as to why?'

He looks slightly nervous. Little movements give him away, barely noticeable to anyone but me. The Bradley Baker, defeater of criminal masterminds and the greatest agent Spectrum has ever seen. What could he have to be nervous about?

And around me of all people, his girlfriend and more importantly his best friend. We've known each other so many years now. So many memories. So many laughs, tears and dilemmas that bind us together.

'Okay, I'm going to ask you to do something but first , do you trust me?' He asks

'More than I can ever say'

I reply and I mean it. I trust him to the ends of the earth, luckily as we tend to end up there a lot! And I love him. If I could find the words to tell you just how much I would, but nothing can encompass the magnitude of what I feel.

The life of a secret agent is filled with spies and double agents and heartbreaking betrayals. But the one person I can trust without a shadow is a doubt is him. My Bradley. The only man I've ever loved.

'Close your eyes Loveday'

BB POV:

I lead her through the tunnels: past the exit to my office, past the exit to Pinkerton's , past the exit to my house and her house. Eventually we reach my designated venue. I lead her up the stairs and to the entrance disguised in the old oak tree. A certain point on the bark reveals a door. A juvenile etching of LBBB in tiny scratches put there many years ago. I open it from the inside and take her with me

We walk unseen from the oak tree to the bench adjacent. The bench encircled by candles that flicker and sparkle with a soft golden glow.

However we do not sit.

The sun has long since set, but the greenery of the park is lit by the twinkling stars, streetlights and the warm glow of the candles. We stand opposite each other, her hands intertwined in mine.

I bring the back of her hands to my lips and deliver a final kiss before letting go.

I walk two paces back. She is stunning. The moonlight dances upon her olive skin and shines on her deep chestnut hair. Elegant and immaculate as ever she stands there. Eyes closed and a patient expression painted on her face.

I take a deep breath.

This is it.

My chance to ask the question I've wanted to for so long. The only question on my mind...

I kneel down and pull out the ring.

'Open your eyes' I say lovingly.

She obliges and gasps. Her hazel eyes widen and her hands are clasped over her mouth and her heart.

I begin to speak. Beginning to speak the words that have so long sat unexpressed in my heart.

'Loveday, I've known from the day I first set eyes on you all those years ago in Australia that you were going to become someone incredibly important to me.

You became my best friend and in turn we travelled all over the world together on missions.

Through all of that you were the one person I could trust- I can trust. And I do, implicitly.

I promise you my Loveday that no man to touch this earth has ever loved or trusted someone as I do you.

I've always known you were important to me. It over these years I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you every day.

And I never want to lose you.

Loveday if you will take me by the hand I will hold you close eternally. I will venture with you to the depths of the valleys, to the deep oceans, amongst the stars.

As you said that day you first said you loved me 'Anywhere and Everywhere'. I want to go with you for all the days of my life. Wherever you go, I want to be there with you.

I've known for a long time now that you complete me. My life means nothing without you to share it with.

So...

Loveday , Byrd ... Uggerlimb'

She half laughs half cries at this.

'I know you've always hated that surname. I want to share everything I have and all I am with you.

You, the only one I've ever loved.

Loveday, will you marry me become LB for a second reason. Will you do me the honour of becoming Loveday Baker?'

By now I'm trembling, I've laid all my emotions out on the line. It's taking all my effort to keep my hand still.

A second passes between us as a single year runs down her cheek. The longest second of my life.

'Yes' she says, her voice breaking.

' It's all I've ever wanted'

I smile, brighter than I ever have before. I stand to my feet and slip the wrong onto her finger. A perfect fit.

She looks at it for a second and then flings her arms around my neck. I spin her round in an embrace. She clings to me, her face showered in a radiant happiness brighter than the sun.

My Loveday. My fiancée.

We stay there for a good few minutes. Holding each other, belonging in each there arms.

Eventually we break apart and she speaks.

'So I suppose I'll have a thousand more women wanting me dead now?' Smirks Loveday.

'Maybe so, but I think we both know you're more than a match for them, more than a match for anyone' I say

'Except' she says letting each word roll of her tongue ' for possibly you'

'Oh I think you'll find you are the perfect match for me' I say smiling, my heart filled with so much love for her.

'Besides, none of them stand a chance. To quote the ever wise Hitch' we both chuckle

'I only have eyes for you'

And they sit. Arms wrapped around each other on the bench. Looking up to the twinkling stars in a circle of candles. Both knowing that their love for each other outshines the stars, every last one.

Unfortunately in their bliss they had forgotten one little rule- There is always a chance that someone somewhere is watching you. Someone who happened by chance to walk past a bench and spy two figures she knows very well. And I smile to myself.

Fall further for him LB

Your downfall will be even greater.

~Buzz


End file.
